freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
:Not were you were looking for? Are you looking for Toy Freddy or Phantom Freddy or Withered Freddy or even Nightmare Freddy? Freddy Fazbear = Freddy Fazbear is the main protagonist of FNaF World, and one of the eight starting characters of the game. Freddy is based off of his appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's. Profile Appearance Freddy Fazbear is smaller and more cartoonish version his original design, similarly to everyone else. However, he possesses the upper teeth, blockier structure and buttons that his later counterparts normally have. His freckles are absent, and his endoskeleton is barely visible. His eyelids haven't been seen yet. Animation Within battle, Freddy has a bouncy idle pose with him holding his microphone in his right hand and keeping focus on the enemy. His jaw is left closed. When using Pizza Wheel or Mic Toss, Freddy seems to make a throwing motion with his right hand, temporarily removing his microphone at the last few frames. Attacks Like every other character, Freddy has three attacks which he can choose from. *Mic Toss - Freddy throws his microphone at one enemy. *Pizza Wheel - Freddy makes a tossing pose as many pizzas roll from the right of the screen and off the left side of the screen. It hurts every enemy. *Birthday - Many pops and cheers are heard and every character is given a status effect. Trivia *Freddy is seen in an unused three-dimensional overworld in the first FNaF World trailer. It is unsure where this overworld went. **However, Scott has stated that he is making a new three-dimensional overworld in the new update for FNaF World. *Freddy has more counterparts that any other character within the game, even extending towards enemies, bosses and unplayable characters. **However, Freddy does not have a shop keeper counterpart. *Both Shadow Freddy and Phantom Freddy are based upon Withered Freddy within the canon, despite appearing as a recolo(u)r of the original Freddy within FNaF World. *Freddy plays more of a role within this game than he does in the original Five Nights at Freddy's series. *Freddy, despite being the main character, was one of the final animatronics to change in the FNaF World roster teasers shown on scottgames.com. |-|Halloween Edition = Freddy Fazbear appears as the easy mode for the FNaF World: Halloween Edition troll game. He is one of the three playable characters. Profile Appearance Freddy appears to be similar to his FNaF World counterpart, despite being a sprite. His jaw, teeth, microphone and buttons are missing, and his snout shares the same colo(u)r as the rest of his fur. His eyes are just grey dots. His ears seem to be apart of his head. His endoskeleton seems to be completely covered. Attacks *Bite - Attacks the enemy. *Heal - Heals the player. *Boost - Greatly boosts offensive and defensive stats. *AMP - Attacks the enemy, but does not use the posion sword. Trivia *Freddy's song moves are most likely based off the songs he and his friends play during the day. |-|Gallery = FNaF World Teasers Fnafworld23.jpg|Freddy in the last FNaF World roster teaser. WHATTHE-.gif|Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, popping up in the Trailer. screen01.1.jpg|Freddy, along with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, fighting enemies. Battle2.jpg|Freddy, along with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, fighting 4 Chop 'N Rolls. Cupcakes.png|Freddy, with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, when Chica uses her Cupcake attack. Carnival trouble.jpg|Freddy fighting Dogfights. Carnival trouble2.jpg|Freddy fighting Browboy. Fnafworldchristmas.jpg|Freddy in the Merry Christmas picture on fnafworld.com FNaF World: Halloween Edition Output 4gn0u9.gif|Freddy, along with Bonnie and Chica, on the Class Selection screen. Miscellaneous Textures adventure_freddy__transparent__by_fazboggle-d9a5e5u.png|Freddy ripped out of the FNaF World teaser. 4575.png|Freddy, along with other characters, from the title screen. Adventure freddy profile pic.png|Freddy in the Party Creation menu. freddy attack.gif|Freddy doing his attack animation. pizza wheel.gif|Freddy's Pizza Wheel attack. Fazbear.gif|Freddy Just Dancing Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Halloween Edition